FAKE SELF×TRUE SELF
FAKE SELF×TRUE SELF is an original solo song performed by Hoshii Miki. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Please tell me why? I cannot stop Please tell me why? I cannot leave Todokitai todokanai... Itsumo soba ni itai yo Tsukami kaketa mirai wa maboroshi? Mizukagami ni utsutta mouhitori no jibun ga Toikakeru kuchibiru wa kanashiku tsubuyaku "Rashikunai" yo ne konna Tachidomatta mama no Lovin'you Hontou no kimochi zenbu tsutaetai no ni Ato dorekurai suki ni natteku no? Furitsumotteku yuki no you ni Seichou shiteku omoi ga atarashii watashi o tsukuru Tsuyogari nara FAKE, I don't wanna let you go Chikazukeba chikazuku hodo ni Hakarenai kokoro no kyori Kyou mo toiki ni kawaru Todokitai todokanai... Yasashiku nante shinai de Hohoemi ni tsui kitai shichau kara Nanigenai shunkan mo kage o sagashite shimau Honto akirechau yo ne kuyashiku naru kurai MIRAA goshi fuiuchi ni Me ga atta ki ga shita You don't know Sunda hitomi no oku no ai ni kizuite Tsuyoku ubatte dakishimete hoshii Yume no naka de dake ietemo Fukuran de yuku omoi ga kimeteta kotae o kowasu no Okubyou na TRUTH. Don't you wanna let me go? Hanarereba hanareru hodo ni Tomaranai itooshisa ga Kyou mo toiki ni kawaru "Unmei" wa yoki senu deai... Kurikaesu tabi ni hitsuzen ni natte yuku Akirametara susumenai yo Kazaranai kotoba dake tsutaetai no ni Ato dorekurai suki ni natteku no? Tomedonai ame ga ochiru you ni Shintou shiteku omoi ga atarashii watashi o tsukuru Tsuyogari nara FAKE, I don't wanna let you go Chikazukeba chikazuku hodo ni Hakarenai kokoro no kyori Sore o hikari ni kaete Todokanai... todokitai Itsumo soba ni itai yo Negatteru yuruginai ashita o... I'll never stop Cause I love you |-| Kanji= Please tell me why? I cannot stop Please tell me why? I cannot leave 届きたい　届かない... いつも傍にいたいよ 掴みかけた未来は幻？ 水鏡に映った　もう一人の自分が 問いかける唇は　哀しく呟く 「らしくない」よね　こんな 立ち止まったままのLovin'you 本当の気持ち全部　伝えたいのに あとどれくらい　好きになってくの？ 降り積もってく雪の様に 成長してく想いが　新しい私を創る 強がりならFAKE, I don't wanna let you go 近付けば近付くほどに 測れないココロの距離 今日も吐息に変わる 届きたい　届かない... 優しくなんてしないで 微笑みに　つい期待しちゃうから 何気ない瞬間も　影を探してしまう ホント呆れちゃうよね　悔しくなるくらい ミラー越し不意打ちに 目が合った気がした You don't know 澄んだ瞳の奥の　愛に気づいて 強く奪って　抱きしめてほしい 夢の中でだけ言えても 膨らんでゆく想いが　決めてた　答えを壊すの 臆病なTRUTH. Don't you wanna let me go? 離れれば　離れるほどに 止まらない愛おしさが 今日も吐息に変わる 「運命」は予期せぬ出会い... 繰り返す度に　必然になってゆく 諦めたら進めないよ 飾らない言葉だけ　伝えたいのに あとどれくらい好きになってくの？ とめどない雨が落ちる様に 浸透してく想いが　新しい私を創る 強がりならFAKE, I don't wanna let you go 近付けば近付くほどに 測れないココロの距離 それを光に変えて 届かない... 届きたい いつも傍にいたいよ 願ってる　揺るぎない　明日を... I'll never stop Cause I love you |-| English= Please tell me why? I cannot stop Please tell me why? I cannot leave I want to reach you but I can't... I always want to be by your side Was the the future I was about to grasp an illusion? Reflected on the water, my lonely self's questioning lips sadly murmured "This isn't like me", this is the love for you that's brought to a standstill Even though I wanna convey it all to you I wonder how much more I'll fall in love? Like piling snow These building feelings lead to a new me If I pretend, I'm fake, but I don't wanna let you go Getting closer just leads to my heart getting unfathomably distant Today I'm sighing again I want to reach you but I can't... Don't treat me kindly Because that makes me want to smile at you Even in casual times, I'm searching for a dark side It really surprises me, how intensely I like you When my reflection's eyes met mine, I was ambushed by the realization that you don't know Realize the love hiding in my clear eyes Strongly swept up by the desire for your embrace I can only say it in dreams, Because my expanding dreams can be smashed with a weak truth. Don't you wanna let me go? As we grow distant, this unstoppable longing turns into a sigh again today It was a meeting that couldn't be predicted by fate... As I remember it, it seems more and more certain If I give up, I won't advance Though I don't want to use fancy words I wonder how much more I'll fall in love? Like pouring rain These feelings soak through and build a new me If I pretend, I'm fake, but I don't wanna let you go Getting closer just leads to my heart getting unfathomably distant Yet it turns into light I can't reach you... but I want to I always want to be by your side As I wish for an unwavering tomorrow... I'll never stop Cause I love you CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 (sung by: Hoshii Miki) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Hoshii Miki) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Hoshii Miki